


Super Mario Meets His Match

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris meets Brad, who is determined to stage a fashion intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Mario Meets His Match

**Author's Note:**

> Humor. Implied sexual situations. *g* Takes place a couple weeks post-[Super Mario and Angel Save the Day](http://spikedluv.livejournal.com/734366.html). Written for my 10th year fanfic anniversary.
> 
> Written: July 18, 2012

“You’re actually dating a guy who was dressed as _Super Mario_ when you met him,” Brad said. Again. His tone hadn’t gotten any less disbelieving the more often he repeated it, and Adam was considering asking their waiter if the restaurant had anything stronger than iced coffee for him to drink. “I’m sorry,” Brad said when he noticed Adam’s discomfort, sounding not the slightest bit sorry, “but I just can’t wrap my head around it. I mean, that outfit flatters _no one_.”

Adam couldn’t deny that, and yet somehow he found himself attracted to Kris in spite of the ridiculous costume he’d worn that night. Besides, he figured that Brad’s issue was less the costume Kris had been wearing when they’d met, and more the fact that he’d missed seeing it in person. Brad had made a command performance trip back to Texas for a cousin’s wedding and had not only missed Allison’s Halloween party, but also the whole ‘turn into your costume’ debacle, which was actually a good thing unless you were Bradley Bell and felt like the entire universe was conspiring against you ever doing anything _interesting_.

Most people had forgotten the horrible experience when they’d regained consciousness after getting knocked out for a second time when Kris and Adam had destroyed the orb, reliving the events only in half-remembered nightmares. The authorities had no idea what had happened to cause the mass memory loss and outbreak of violence and could offer no explanations – they were putting the whole thing down to a non-existent gas leak.

It appeared that only Kris and Adam remembered everything that had happened when Simon had stolen their memories, or had done whatever it was he’d done to make everyone believe they were their costume. They didn’t know if it was because they were so close to the blast when they destroyed the orb, or because they’d both figured it out while still in costume hell. Or simply because they’d both wished to not forget the other. 

Adam had told Brad about Kris via text message, but this was the first time they’d been able to get together since Brad’s return to LA. And of course the only thing Brad wanted to talk about was Kris. Which, to be fair, was what Adam wanted to talk about, though with less emphasis on the costume he was wearing when they met, and less skepticism in Brad’s tone.

It would also be the first time Kris met Brad, and Adam didn’t want Brad to scare him off. Adam was used to Brad’s sharp wit, but those who didn’t know him as well could be put off by it. Not that Adam thought Kris _would_ be scared off. Not if vampires and wizards and zombies, oh my, hadn’t scared him off. And Kris even remembered cutting his finger on Adam’s (very real at the time) fang and having Adam suck off the blood from his finger.

“Hey,” came Kris’ voice from over Adam’s shoulder, pulling him out of his reverie. “Sorry I’m late.”

Adam twisted his head around so fast he was surprised it didn’t keep going. He couldn’t hold back the smile when he saw Kris standing there, looking a little bit disheveled from rushing, and utterly delicious.

“Hey,” Adam said, his voice going all soft and disgustingly gushy (and he knew Brad would mention it later). “Come on, sit down,” Adam said as he slid across the bench seat to make room, keeping his gaze on Kris and ignoring entirely whatever faces Brad was making at them.

“Well,” Brad said, probably tired of being ignored. “If it isn’t Super Mario himself.”

Kris ducked his head and glanced around the restaurant, as if to see if anyone had heard Brad’s comment. “You can call me Kris,” he told Brad. “I save the Super Mario stuff for when I’m out saving princesses.”

Brad hooted at Kris’ retort. “Like this one?” he said, indicating Adam.

Kris glanced over at Adam, blushing. “I think he saved me, actually.”

“From fashion disaster, I hope,” Brad said.

Adam threw his arm over Kris’ shoulders and pulled him against his side. “I think there was mutual saving going on.”

And neither of them was talking about wizards, or wrenches, or orbs.

“Enough with the sap,” Brad said. “I’m hungry. Let the boy look at the menu.”

Kris obediently slid a menu over and glanced at it, but he didn’t move away from Adam, which made Adam feel all sorts of _things_ all the way down to his toes. The waiter came by and they ordered. Brad flirted, making both the waiter and Kris blush. Adam, used to Brad’s hijinks, just shook his head.

After the waiter moved off there was a moment of silence while Brad studied them. To his credit Kris neither flinched nor fidgeted. Adam kicked at Brad under the table with the pointed toe of his new boots. Brad saw it coming and drew his leg out of the way before Adam could connect. Brad waited politely for Kris to take a sip of the iced tea the waiter delivered (probably because he was trying to glean the poor boy’s phone number right out of his brain) before speaking.

“I like him,” Brad told Adam.

Kris raised an eyebrow at being discussed as if he wasn’t even there.

“He’s cute. He didn’t run screaming when he met me. And he likes to cuddle in public. All very important things.”

Kris blushed at the cute assessment and pushed more deeply into Adam’s side at the cuddle comment. Kris turned his face towards Adam and gave him a sheepish smile. Adam dropped a kiss to the side of Kris’ head and gave him a little squeeze to show him how much he enjoyed having Kris cuddled next to him.

“But,” Brad went on. “The next time costumes are involved, I’m in charge.”

“I can dress myself,” Kris drawled in that sexy southern accent that did all manner of things to Adam’s insides.

“Oh, sweetie,” Brad said. “Apparently not. It doesn’t make you less of a person,” he went on in what he probably thought was a reassuring manner. “Some of us are just better at certain things than others. You’re good at playing the guitar (if Adam’s assessment is true), and _I’m_ good at being fabulous. Trust me.”

Scary words, coming from Brad.

“Thank you,” Kris said gravely, though Adam though he saw the corner of his lips twitch. “I appreciate that you’d be willing to take me under your wing like that.”

“It’s the least I can do,” Brad assured Kris. “For my sake, if not Adam’s. It is, after all, incumbent upon those of us with an eye for fashion (and what’s just plain awful) to help those less fortunate.”

Kris coughed, but Adam was pretty sure it was a choked off laugh.

“Thanks. Again,” Kris said, sounding as if he was holding back laughter. He was saved by the waiter bringing their food. And slipping Brad his phone number.

“Oh my,” Brad said when he slid the napkin out from under his plate and saw the name and number scribbled there. “Would you be a dear and bring me another napkin?” Brad asked the waiter. “I don’t want to get this one dirty.”

It was clear to everyone at the table just exactly who Brad wanted to get dirty. The blushing waiter went off to get Brad another napkin (or to possibly sneak out the back door, never to return) while Brad folded the napkin and slid it into his pocket.

“Sorry about this,” Adam said to Kris. “I thought Brad might be less likely to try and embarrass you if we met at a public place.”

“And you’ve known me for how long?” Brad said, sounding hurt, and then he winked at Kris.

They talked over their meal, catching the other up on what had happened since they’d last seen each other. When Adam asked about the wedding, Brad said, “Oh my god, don’t make me think about that!” and then went on to tell them all about it – how awful the bridesmaid dresses had been (the color, the god awful bow on the back, the organza!), though the evening hadn’t been a total loss because the best man had been lured out of his carefully constructed closet by Brad’s fabulous self. “I mean, how could he resist?”

Before Brad went on to tell them just how much he hadn’t resisted, Adam changed the subject. Usually he wouldn’t mind hearing all the gory (and titillating) details, but he didn’t think Kris would agree to a pit stop in the bathroom before they left to take care of Adam’s resultant erection.

Eventually the conversation worked its way back around to the Halloween party. Several of their friends had been injured in the melee (though thankfully the worst was a broken arm – it could have been much worse given the flesh eating zombie and other monsters that had been brought to life) and Kris and Adam weren’t the only two to hook up (Allison’s Little Red Riding Hood had met her very own Big Bad Wolf in the form of another of Adam’s friends), which gave them fodder for gossip.

“So, how did you two manage to escape the effects of the gas?” Brad asked. “And all that violence?”

Kris and Adam hadn’t told anyone the full truth about that night – who was going to believe that an evil wizard had turned everyone into their costume and that they’d, somehow, managed to save the day?

“We didn’t,” Adam said, truthfully. “Not completely. We got knocked out like everyone else.”

“And then we hid,” Kris contributed, keeping to the story they’d agreed on. “Like little girls.”

Brad seemed to find that interesting. He leaned his elbow on the table and propped his chin in his hand. “The entire time? Whatever did you do to pass the time?”

Kris blushed, just as Brad was hoping for Adam was sure, then he mimed zipping his lips. “I’d tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.”

Brad laughed, delighted. Few of Adam’s boyfriends since Brad had been able to deal with him so well. “Okay,” Brad said magnanimously. “You can keep him.”

“Thanks?” Kris said.

“But I get to take him shopping.”

Kris paled, and even Adam felt a frisson of trepidation slide down his spine. Adam tried to imagine some of Brad’s more . . . outrageous outfits on Kris. He couldn’t.

“Um . . . .”

“Don’t get your panties in a wad, sugar,” Brad told Adam. “I’ll go easy on him.”

“Adam?” Kris said, sounding the slightest bit worried for the first time since he’d sat down. Unfortunately there was very little Adam could do to save Kris from the experience of shopping with Brad (unless they ran away to Timbuktu). But there was one thing he could do.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Adam promised fervently.

Kris’ eyes went wide at the perceived betrayal.

Adam squeezed Kris’ hand in both apology and support. “Just remember to save the receipts.”

Kris swallowed hard and regrouped. “Okay, fine, but I get to choose the store.”

“Where?” Brad said with a wary glance at Kris’ plaid shirt.

“WalMart.”

“Absolutely not,” Brad said in a tone that brooked no argument. “I’m not going shopping for clothes in a store where you can also buy diapers.”

“I like WalMart.”

“That’s all too obvious, pumpkin,” Brad said as he returned to the food sitting on his plate. “And you need an intervention, stat.”

“Adam . . . .”

“Believe me,” Adam said. “Brad offering to take you shopping means he likes you.”

“It doesn’t feel that way,” Kris said, pouting.

It was rather adorable. And made Adam want to start making it up to Kris right that very second, actually. As if he’d read Adam’s mind (and given what they’d already been through together, Adam wouldn’t be surprised) Kris went red and gave him a soft elbow jab in the side. Adam laughed.

“It’s not my fault you look so delectable.”

“Finish your lunch, mister,” Kris said in that ‘I’m not done being mad at you, yet’ tone, but Adam could tell that he’d piqued Kris’ interest. He also knew that Kris had the afternoon free. Adam returned to his lunch and bided his time. For a super hero that saved princesses on a regular basis, Kris was rather easy. Another thing Adam liked about him.

They finished their meal and turned down dessert. Brad because he needed to keep his ‘girlish figure’, Adam because he wanted to get out of there sooner rather than later (and also because he’d just bought a new pair of leather pants), and Kris because he’d finished everything on his plate and practically licked it clean.

They tarried a moment over their drinks, even though Adam couldn’t stop his toe from tapping impatiently. Brad pulled out his phone before they parted and said to Kris, “Give me your number so I can call you to schedule our shopping trip.”

Kris hesitated, then reluctantly gave Brad his number. Brad grinned at him, as if he knew exactly what Kris was thinking. Outside Brad kissed Kris on the lips with a, “Pleasure to meet you, sugar,” and then gave Adam a goodbye kiss, as well. “We’ll have to do this again sometime,” Brad said, and Adam could hear the laughter at their expense in his voice.

“I think he frenched me,” Kris said as they watched Brad slide into his car.

Adam tripped over his own feet when his mind conjured up an image of Kris and Brad making out. Kris rolled his eyes.

“Not happening,” Kris said dryly.

“What?” Adam said, trying for innocent, and somehow sounding very, very guilty. “I didn’t say anything!”

“You thought it very loudly.”

“You have to admit,” Adam said as he walked Kris over to his car. “It would be hot.”

“I am not making out with your ex-boyfriend so you can watch,” Kris said.

“Not even if I let you ride me like a pony after?”

Kris burst out laughing, which Adam thought was kind of mean. When he calmed down, Kris said, “You’d let me ride you like a pony anyway.”

Adam shrugged and resisted the urge to adjust his jeans. “True.”

When they reached his car Kris turned and leaned his hip against it. “What are you doing this afternoon?”

Adam gave Kris a meaningful look. “Hopefully, you.”

“Wow,” Kris deadpanned. “And they say romance is dead.”

“Not dead,” Adam said. “Just taking a much deserved vacation.”

“Good to know.” Kris took hold of Adam’s shirt and tugged him closer. He raised his face and Adam didn’t need any more of an invitation than that. Adam lowered his head and claimed Kris’ lips in the kiss he’d wanted to give him from the moment their eyes had met when Kris stood beside their booth earlier.

“I’ve missed you,” Adam said when they finally broke the kiss to breathe.

“You just saw me last night,” Kris reminded him.

“It seems like forever,” Adam said. And it did. Adam filled the hours when he and Kris were apart, with friends and work, but part of him was always counting down the minutes until they could see each other again.

“Sweet talker,” Kris teased, but his skin flushed a rosy hue that told Adam he enjoyed the sentiment.

“So . . . ,” Adam said, not wanting to push, but really wanting Kris to agree to come over. Even if they just watched infomercials and cuddled.

“I just happen to have the afternoon free,” Kris said.

“Mmm, I know.”

“And I really don’t have anything better to do . . . .”

“Nice,” Adam said. “Okay, you owed me that one.”

“I owe you a lot more than that one,” Kris said. “Two words. Shopping. With Brad.”

“That’s three . . . point taken,” Adam finished at Kris’ glare. “I promised to make it up to you.”

“You do realize that one round of afternoon delight is not going to be enough,” Kris said archly, even though Adam cracked up at ‘afternoon delight’.

“How, uh, how long do you think it’ll take for me to make it up to you?”

“Days,” Kris said. “Weeks, even. Possibly years.”

Adam hoped Kris was saying what he thought he was saying. He swallowed hard. “I can do that.”

Kris smiled, then gave Adam one last kiss before turning around and opening his door. “What are we waiting for, then?”

What, indeed, Adam thought.

The End


End file.
